


Hoe Do you Think you Are?

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Text Messages, This is pure crack, beware please, few memes, i wasnt kidding about the dicks to be honest, makki gets a little mad lol, matsukawa is godly, talking about dicks and tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Hanamaki is bored. Matsukawa's up to vanquish his boredom (and maybe scar him for life)





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don't hate me please

Sometimes Hanamaki gets really bored. 

This could be called an understatement clearly pronounced by the 200+ memes, 50 of them being variations of pepe, saved in his phone and filed accordingly to a point where he could no longer take pictures with his regular camera phone as he was on multiple occasions warned of his constrained cell memory. 

Today was particularly boring as he had been forced to entertain his mother's guests kids for hours instead of doing something more entertaining(like bouncing a ball across his forehead.) Honestly all those kids wanted to do was watch barney and color… though he won't lie he did enjoy the coloring until 5-year-old Kai pointed out Hanamaki drew out of the line, once. But he wasn’t one to pick a fight with a kid so he just left it without pointing out the particular scribbles on Kai's own page. Brat. Ugh. 

Hanamaki was so bored laying in his bed, 12 o clock in the morning. He wanted to have some fun before he hit the lights so he decided to send a picture to his best friend in the whole entire universe; it would be the funniest thing if that was the first thing Matsukawa saw in the morning followed by a short statement, 

**(12:02:30)Makkorn:** Morning  


Turning off his lamp, he proceeded to go to sleep until he heard his phone ding with a message. He blinked and grabbed for it, trying to stifle a laugh just imagining what sort of reply Matsukawa would give him. 

It wasn't really the first time Matsukawa seen it, afterall. I mean they did shower together when they were kids a few times besides they were both guys so where was the harm?

 **(12:03:20)Mattsausage:** … Cute 

Hanamaki blinked at the word sprawled in front of his face. _Cute._ It said. Mattsun called it cute. 

**(12:05:48)Makkorn:** Did u just fuxjing call my junk cute how dare you 

He was seriously not amused. 

**(12:06:07)Mattsausage:** So it is really is yours... Why did you send me a picture of your junk at 12 am on a school night?  


**(12:06:10)Makkorn:** for the aesthetic 

**(12:07:49)Mattsausage:** So just dicking around. Got it.  


**(12:07:52)Makkorn:** for the aesthetic  


He was still quite angry to be honest.  


**(12:08:05)Makkorn:** Send me yours, lets compare 

They were dudes. It was fine to ask things like this. Yes 

**(12:08:25)Mattsausage:** No.  


**(12:08:28)Makkorn:** Pls  


**(12:08:31)Mattsausage:** No.  


**(12:09:35)Makkorn:** Pretty please with creampuff and strawberry filling  


**(12:09:58)Mattsausage:** That's your favorite food, not mine 

Hanamaki sighed, beginning to grow impatient. 

**(12:11:10)Makkorn:** Fine then Mr. Petite  
**(12:11:20)Makkorn:** I mean that's what it is right? Scared that mine's much better?  
**(12:11:30)Makkorn:** Or maybe you're just a pansy. Think I might send it to the world?  


**(12:11:59)Mattsausage:** You would.  


**(12:12:02)Makkorn:** I would 

**(12:12:12)Makkorn:** Though you also have mine, so  


**(12:12:26)Mattsausage:** I'm going to write cute over it and send it to all the girls in our school  


**(12:12:38)Makkorn:** Fuck you, don't 

He was just kidding, he knew Matsukawa wasn't like that; he could trust Matsukawa with his life. 

**(12:15:20)Mattsausage:** I'm tired Makki I'm going to sleep night  


**(12:15:45)Makkorn:** Get back here bitch  
**(12:15:49)Makkorn:** Small, Coward Pansy 

This was the last straw, noted as he saw his last message was read. 

**(12:15:58)Makkorn:** Meme poser 

The reply came almost instantaneous. 

**(12:16:03)Mattsausage:** How dare you, that is the worst thing you ever said to me. One sec  


**(12:16:05)Makkorn:** Ayyyy 

Hanamaki smiled, feeling quite successful inside and rather bubbly. He knew he was being petty, though curiosity had gotten the best of him. (And maybe, just maybe a little shame, _Cute.._ He thought once again and snorted. That had to be a joke.) 

A few seconds later a picture pinged on his phone, Hanamaki quickly took it to check. What he saw rendered him speechless. 

**(12:20:04)Makkorn:** Lies, I refuse to believe that is you 

Another few seconds, another picture shows up, this time with Matsukawa's face in view and taken from higher up. 

**(12:25:02)Makkorn** : ….. Photoshop  


**(12:25:05)Mattsausage:** Lol 

Hanamaki was completely horrified. 

**(12:25:07)Mattsausage:** Lets facetime. 

Hanamaki quickly typed a reply before throwing his phone to the wall and going to bed. 

**(12:25:10)Makkorn:** Never talk to me again. 

The next day Matsukawa bought Hanamaki a creampuff with strawberry filling and all was well. Oikawa asked why the sudden gift though they both refused to talk about it.


End file.
